


Waking the demon

by Lokuro



Series: Waking the demon and other fun holiday activities [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Demon Summoning, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuro/pseuds/Lokuro





	Waking the demon

Through his sleep the demon sensed the soft and ceaseless litany. The ancient words called him, dragging his soul into this new world, so alive and full of fresh energy to devour and destroy. His ego shattered, became crystalline and liquid and a few drops reached the girl's consciousness, touching her mind.

But another power was stronger and locked him in the dark. It was so hard to resist this _other power_...

Prominent Rosenkreuz scientists, Schwarz and the Elders themselves wondered about that cryptic cry. The demon's lips trembled and in ancient Aztecan dialect he whined, _another 5 minutes, please_.


End file.
